


Untitled

by evesharmony



Category: Alias
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-27
Updated: 2005-06-27
Packaged: 2017-10-13 04:24:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evesharmony/pseuds/evesharmony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I always wondered who it would be. Frankly, I thought it would be someone a lot better than you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

“I always wondered who it would be. Frankly, I thought it would be someone a lot better than you.”

He tilts his head slightly to one side and her posture echoes his. “Perhaps I’ve become much better.” Pause. “Or perhaps you’re slipping.” She straightens, eyes narrowed. Ah, a challenge.

Jack Bristow is slumped in the corner with a bullet in his gut. His chest rises and falls, but it’s the paleness of his skin that worries Sark. He hopes Jack will remember who tried to kill him. And who tried to save him. He wonders if Jack will even live to remember. But he knows better than to underestimate a Bristow.

And that’s why he observes this out of his peripheral vision, keeping his eyes trained keenly on the woman across from him. She’s aiming her gun directly at his heart even though they both know it’s empty.

“I’m sorry, Sydney,” he says, not feeling it, not really. He catches movement to the side. Jack’s trying to move, trying to stay conscious. Stay still, you idiot, he wants to say. Amazingly, Jack actually makes it to his feet.

“Sark,” he rasps. “Hurt her, and I will make you regret it.” All this, and he still wants to save her.

“I’ve lived to regret a great many things, Mr. Bristow.” Sydney must sense the finality of his words. She lunges, but he’s ready and the gun goes off quietly, two shots to the chest. Her body hits the wall and she looks down, delicately touching her hand to one of the wounds. There is almost no blood—his first bullet has gone directly through her heart, ceasing all blood flow almost immediately.

Her eyes bulge—not a good look for Dear Sydney—and she slumps to the ground. Jack follows her, trying to gather her up in his arms but he’s too weak. He only manages to get his fingers tangled in her hair.

“I’m sorry,” he says to Jack, who only glares up at him. “But this is not one of those things I will regret.”

He quickly removes the silencer and holsters his gun, exchanging it for a cell phone. From memory he dials APO.

“Marshall Flinkman.”

“Jack Bristow has been shot.” He follows that with the address and hangs up. Marshall will be able to miraculously trace the call and figure out who he is, but that won’t happen until after they’ve taken care of Jack.

And he leaves them there on the floor, Bristow and Bristow, dead and dying.


End file.
